Chao Love
by Silverexorcist
Summary: After a fit of boredom Sonic somehow turns himself into a chao... Wait... Shadow's one too! A cute Sonadow one-shot! Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

A bright white flash came from the chao world transporter and a cobalt hedgehog with emerald green eyes walked out. _Shadow is going to be here in a half hour. What can I do before he gets here?_ Sonic thought to himself. An idea suddenly came to him, _I know!_ He then walked over to the entrance of the chao center and went to the Black Market.

"So what do you have for me today?" Sonic asked the chao stationed in the Black Market.

"We have the usual square and round fruit; as well as the hero and dark fruit. We just got in a chao scarf and bucket… Oh yes and a new fruit just came in this morning! It has a special ability and…" The Black Market chao said to the cobalt hedgehog.

"Really, how much?" Sonic questioned.

"Three hundred rings, I know that's a lot but it's very helpful with…" The chao was then interrupted by Sonic.

"Three hundred rings!? Sorry that's too much, I only brought three hundred and I need other stuff as well." Sonic told the small blue creature.

"Oh, well maybe next time," the small chao sounded disappointed.

"Sorry, but can I have a hero fruit and two round fruit please?" The blue hedgehog felt bad for refusing the kind offer the market chao gave him, but he did need the other fruit for his own chao.

"Alright, just let me get them," the small Black Market chao took out a brown paper bag and placed the desired items that the cobalt hedgehog wanted inside it. He folded the top part of the bag to keep the fruit from falling out and handed it to the waiting hedgehog. "Here you go, please come back again."

"Alright, thanks. I promise the next time I come I'll buy that fruit you were telling me about," Sonic reassured the small creature. A smile lit up the small chao's face and he nodded. "Bye and see you later little guy." After waving good-bye he left and headed towards the Hero Garden to the left and ascended the large staircase.

As soon as he entered the room his chao, Dash, ran up to him. "Chao! Chao!" Even though Sonic couldn't understand the chao, he saw the orb floating on top of Dash's head turn into a heart and that's all he needed to know what the chao was feeling.

"Hey Dash! How's my favorite chao doing?" Sonic asked and laughed as the adult hero chao jumped into his arms.

"Chao! Chao!" Again the blue hedgehog had no idea what Dash had said but the orb once again turned into a heart and a large smile formed on the small chao's face. That was all Sonic needed to know that the small chao in his arms was happy to see him and was doing well in the peaceful hero garden.

Dash was a pure running chao; and Shadow would always say, after seeing how the small chao acted, 'like father like son'. Sonic couldn't disagree with his boyfriend's statement because Dash acted just like himself. However, Sonic could say the same thing about Shadow's chao, Pyro; those two were like two peas in a pod. Pyro was also a pure running chao but was a dark version instead.

The blue hedgehog played with his chao for about twenty minutes before remembering he had brought a treat for him. "Hey Dash." A question mark formed on top of his chao's head, "I have a few treats for you." The question mark went next to an exclamation mark and to another heart once Sonic pulled out his chao's favorite fruit, round fruit. Dash quickly took one and started to gorge himself; Sonic next took out the hero fruit and Dash ate that one next.

Dash let out a large belch once he was finished and laid back to take a nap. _Looks like Dash left a round fruit. What can I do with it now? _The blue hedgehog thought for a while on this and only came up with asking Shadow if his chao liked round fruit. He put the blue fruit back into the bag and left the Hero Garden so Dash could sleep peacefully. He walked down the stairs and to the rendezvous point for him and Shadow; which was the normal chao garden.

Sonic was getting impatient; where was Shadow he was supposed to be here a minute ago. In Sonic's boredom he started to think some strange things. _Why do chao like these fruits so much? Are they really that good? Maybe… Maybe I can try one and find out._ He took out the last fruit in the paper bag and stared at it. _What the heck? It's just a fruit what can it possibly do to me?_ Thinking no more about it he took a large bite out of the juicy round blue fruit; the clear juice ran down his muzzle and dripped to the ground. _This is pretty good, no wonder Dash likes this so much._

He finished the blue fruit quickly and burped in content with his now satisfied stomach. He waited a couple more minutes and for some reason he started feeling weird. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea to eat… Wait, why is everything getting small all of a sudden?_ When he stopped shrinking he zoomed over to the lake. _No… No way… _The blue hedgehog or, I mean blue chao was speechless; indeed, Sonic was looking at the face of a hedgehog like blue chao. _I turned into a chao! After eating that fruit it turned me into a chao!_

Just then was the moment Shadow had decided to enter the chao garden. "Sonic!?" Shadow called into, what he thought, deserted garden. "For being the so called fastest thing alive he sure is slow," the black hedgehog complained to himself about his boyfriend's tardiness.

_"Hey Shadow, it's me Sonic! I'm a chao now; can you help me turn back to normal!?"_Of course all the black hedgehog heard was chao, chao from Sonic.

Shadow looked to the sudden noise coming from the small chao pond and saw a new chao jumping up and down over there. The chao looked a lot like Sonic; it was blue with three different quill like structures behind it and even had the peach belly just like Sonic's. The small Sonic like chao ran over and shouted the same thing over and over again. Shadow picked up the hyper blue chao and took an even closer look at him. "Looks like Sonic got a new chao and never told me. How are you doing like guy; how you seen your owner?" The black hedgehog asked the small chao in his arms.

Sonic was getting frustrated; why couldn't Shadow see it was him? He noticed that another brown paper bag was on the floor next to the black hedgehog and figured that it was his boyfriends. The Sonic chao wiggled out of Shadow's grasp and went to the bag. He pulled out a square fruit and looked at it disappointed that it wasn't a round fruit instead.

"You want it? You can have it if you want I have plenty in there," Shadow told the chao in his paper bag from the Black Market.

The orb on top of Sonic's head turned into an explanation mark as an idea occurred to him. _If a round fruit worked on me, why not a square fruit as well? _Before the black hedgehog knew what was happening the Sonic chao flew up and shoved the square fruit into him mouth; forcing him to eat it.

Shadow swallowed the unwelcomed fruit and started to cough, _What is wrong with this chao? _Before he could yell at the Sonic like chao he started to shrink. _What the… What's happening to me? _

_"Finally, now how do you think we can turn back to normal Shadow?"_ A voice came from the now black chao's right side. Shadow was black with three upturn quill structures and was highlighted red, around his feet and arms were red highlights as well and a curved red line was on the front of his chest.

_"What? Who said that?"_ Shadow asked and saw the small Sonic like chao from before to his right. _"Were you the one that just spoke?"_

_ "Don't be stupid Shadow, of course it was me. You know Sonic, the fastest thing alive, the blue blur, your boyfriend."_ Sonic scoffed at his boyfriend.

_"Sonic? But how are you a chao?... How am I a chao?"_ Poor Shadow was completely confused at this point; he thought the chao was Sonic's not Sonic himself.

_"I have no idea Shads. I just tried one of the chao fruit and the next thing I know I'm a chao."_

_ "Again, your stupid nature has gotten not only you but me as well in a horrible predicament." _This wasn't the first time Sonic had gotten himself into this kind of trouble, but now he had to drag him down with him as well.

_"Hey this wouldn't have happened if you were on time and then my boredom wouldn't have taken over!"_ Sonic knew it _was_ his fault but he refused to let Shadow know that.

Shadow knew that this argument wasn't going to go anywhere and let Sonic have this one. The most important thing right now was turning back to normal and out of this cute chao form. _"So how do you think we can turn back to normal Sonic?"_ Shadow asked his chao boyfriend.

However, before the blue chao could answer an Omochao flew toward them. _**"What are you two doing here? The race is about to begin; here let me help you."**_

_ "No, what! We're not chao! Let us go!"_ Sonic and Shadow screamed to the Omochao carrying them to the Chao Race Course. The Omochao set the two down at the start of the race track and left them be after saying it would start in two minutes.

Sonic Chao looked to his companion and sighed, _"Looks like we're joining the race Shads."_

_ "I thought you always like to race Sonic. Just because we're not normal right now doesn't mean we can't race each other." _Shadow Chao encouraged the other.

Sonic perked up at his boyfriend's words, _"Your right Shadow! Just you wait I'm going to leave you and the rest of these chaos in the dust!"_

_ "Only in your dreams faker,"_ Shadow challenged the other deciding to use the old nickname for him.

Both of them got into positions as the Omochao in front counted down to the start of the race. _**"5… 4… 3… 2… 1... GO!"**_ And they were off; Shadow and Sonic soon taking over the lead and leaving the other chao behind. They got to the jack-in-the-box and flew through it with ease. Next they used their new wings and flew over the cliff with a river below; Sonic almost landed in the river but was lucky and grabbed the bottom of the wall before falling. He started to climb up; neck and neck with Shadow.

They reached the top and stared running again and met up with different fruit trees and shook one until a piece of fruit fell down. They grabbed their fruit and gabbled them down; after finishing up they felt oddly refreshed and went on the move once more. They were neck and neck still and next was the choosing ground. Overhead a screen showed the desired item, a Sonic doll, and below the screen was a mixture of Sonic dolls and different types of fruit. Choosing the correct item they carried the doll over to the slots beyond it. Throwing the item into the slot and waiting for the signal to go they sped forward once more. The hill curved down and it forced the racing chao to slow down so they wouldn't fall.

The next part of the course scared the living day lights out of Sonic. _A water course! Why of all things did it have to be a water course!?_

_ "Sonic?" _The blue chao turned to the black one, _"Get on my back, I'll swim you across for you."_

Tears formed in Sonic Chao's eyes,_ "You'll do that for me Shadow?"_

A smile formed on Shadow's face, _"Of course I will Sonic. Now come on, before the other chao get here."_ Nodding, Sonic Chao gets on Shadow Chao's back. Shadow spreads out his wings and jumps off the cliff and into the water course. Shadow used his strong muscles to propel them across the water, but even with the intense effort the other chao had caught up with them and were already swimming towards them.

_"Come on Shadow, I know you can do this!"_ Sonic cheered his boyfriend on. All he got in reply from the other was a grunt because that was all he could say at the moment.

They made to the other side and Shadow let the other fall off his back. _"Come on Shadow, let's get going!"_ Sonic reached out his hand and Shadow took it and they ran hand in hand to the finish line. Before they could get their though Shadow's hand slipped out of Sonic's when he fell through a trap door at the end. _"Shadow!"_

_ "Go Sonic, win the race I'll be right there and I'll take second place."_

Sonic shook his head and refused to leave the other, _"No, you helped me through the water course I'm helping you out of there. Here take my hand." _Sonic held out his hand for the other to take and Shadow took it. Pulling the black chao out of the hole, they stood up and went hand in hand once more. _"You ready to win this together Shads?"_

The black hedgehog chao nodded, _"Let's go."_ And they raced over to the ending line and crossed over the line and winning the race.

Back at the Chao Garden the two hedgehog like chao sat around chatting about the race they just won. When the two of them were about to go to sleep a new guest entered the garden as well.

_"Tails!"_ Sonic Chao screamed as he saw his lil bro walk in. Tails heard the loud chao from the back of the garden and decided to check it out.

"Awww, aren't you two cute. Sonic and Shadow must have gotten new chao." Tails awed over the once hedgehog chao. "Here I have a treat for you guys, my chao didn't want it so would one of you like it instead?" Tails takes out a red, heart shaped fruit from his brown paper bag from the Black Market and hands it towards them. "The Black Market chao said it was special so I didn't want to waste it."

_Hmm, I am hungry._ Sonic thought and took the heart shaped fruit from his lil bro's out stretched hand.

_"No wait! Don't eat that Sonic it's…!"_ But Shadow was too late; Sonic had already taken a large bit out of the red fruit and was going to town on it.

_"Ahhh, that hit the spot."_ The blue Sonic chao said once he was finished with his meal.

_"Sonic are you okay?"_ The black Shadow chao asked the blue Sonic chao.

_"Yeah, I'm fine. More than fine actually Shadow."_ Sonic chao said with a dazed look in his eyes and cuddled next to Shadow chao. Flowers suddenly grew out of the ground around the two chao and Shadow was starting to feel dazed from the smell Sonic was giving off.

When the two of them finally came around a large white egg with blue dots and yellow top was between them; Tails was nowhere in sight. _"Shadow is that?"_ A shocked Sonic chao asked his black companion.

_"That's what I was trying to warn you about Sonic. That was a heart fruit; it's used to mate two chao together to get another chao."_ Shadow chao explained to a stunned Sonic chao.

_"Oh… So what are we going to do with it?"_ Sonic asked.

Shadow yawned, _"Let's get some sleep first; we'll figure out what to do with it later."_

_ "Okay,"_ Sonic agreed and they cuddled together once more and fell asleep.

A couple hours later the two of them woke up. Upon waking Sonic found out something very exciting, "Shadow wake up! We're back to normal!"

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes the black hedgehog sits up, "We are?... We are! But what happened to the egg?"

Sonic holds up the egg, "Right here Shads."

"What are we going to do with it?" Shadow asks reaching out his arms to take the egg from Sonic's grasp. When he touched the egg however it started to shake and Sonic was forced to set it on the ground so it wouldn't break. The top of the egg cracked and popped off; both the hedgehogs look down and into the inside of the egg. What they saw however was the last thing they expected; inside the egg was an albino baby hedgehog; not a chao but a baby hedgehog. "Well you always wanted kids Sonic; now it looks like we have one."

Sonic smiles and pulls the baby hedgehog out of the egg, "Looks like it, welcome to the world Silver." He holds the baby Silver in his arms and cuddles him.

"Looks like male pregnancies are possible; just not in the way anyone thought it would happen." Shadow commented petting the top of his son's head. "So, who's the father and who's the mother?" Sonic had nothing to say to that.

** This idea was in my head for so long, I finally got to write it after finishing Red Moon. I am going to make a sequel to The Father's Day Gift; I just need to find a plot first.**

**Sonic:**** So who is the mother and who is the Father Silver?**

** No idea the readers can figure that out for themselves.**

**Shadow: **** Well I'm obviously the father.**

**Sonic:**** No I am!**

** Read and Review please everyone!**


End file.
